Träume
by Keiryu-san
Summary: Hetalia Oneshot! After a long and unproductive meeting, Germany decide to take a nap.


_**Hello! This is my first Hetalia fic! I hope it isn't bad. And thanks for reading!**_

* * *

I drove home after the meeting ended. It wasn't the most productive one, should I say the least productive one. After listening to (almost) all the nations shouting, I think I may have a headache for a while.

I sighed. At least bruder wasn't there. The world meeting could've been worse but is that even possible? I arrived at my house in Berlin. It was nothing big or flashy, just a simple house. I entered the house and flicked on the lights.

"Bruder! I'm back from the meeting." No sign of Prussia.

Closing the door, I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Surprisingly, all the beer was still there. I thought he would've drank it all when I arrived home.

I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple pills and a cup of water for my headache. After swallowing the pills and water, I began to feel tired. I walked over to the couch and decided to take a quick nap. Hopefully then, bruder will be back.

I watched the ceiling, slowy beginning to feel drowsy. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes. Where am I? My head turned around, watching my surroundings. Then I looked down at my hands. They were smaller._

 _'No.' I thought. 'This isn't my body.'_

 _The door in front of me opened and came in bruder. Well, a younger version of him I guess._

 _"Oh, you're awake. Get dressed quickly. We're getting ready to kick that French man's ass!" He smiled and closed the door._

 _I got off of the bed and walked to a closet. There was a black cloak and a black tricorne hat. I grabbed the clothes and quickly dressed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself._

 _Yes, I was the size of a child. My appearence hasn't changed much, still the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but something about this body made me feel, odd. I decided not to think of it and left the room._

 _Fire. Fire was everywhere. Bodies of soldiers slain upon the ground, I too was one of those soldiers. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. Wounds from the cuts of a sword in my chest. Pain. That's what I feel._

 _'Oh, I see. Am I dying?' I thought. Slowly, I began to close my eyes. Everything was fazing out until I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and there stood bruder, or a slightly younger Prussia._

 _He's covered in blood. His sword on the gound beside him. He looked as if he was about to cry._

 _"No. You can't die here. Not now." He pulled me close to him. I tried to hold him but my body wasn't strong enough. Then he began talking again._

 _"Don't leave. Please... Italy's waiting for you back at Austria's. So please, don't die." He said. His voice sounded cracked. Then I felt something wet on my cheeks._

 _Tears..._

 _Just one though. I looked up at him and asked him a simple question. "What year is it?" The words came out soft._

 _He looked at me and said, "1809."_

 _I smiled a small smile at him but he frowned. His face doesn't suit sadness. His face suits pride and 'awesomone' as he calls it. I closed my eyes slowly. He tried to wake me but tiredness of my body was heavier..._

 _"west..."_

 _"weST..."_

"WEEEESSSSTTTT!"

I jumped and woke up from my sleep and there beside me was bruder. He looked concerned.

"What do you want bruder?" I asked annoyed. He looked at me even more confused.

"The awesome me saw my almost awesome little bruder talking in his sleep and crying." He said. I looked at him and placed my hand on my face and felt tears on my cheeks. I was crying. But why was I crying. I couldn't recall anything from my dream either.

Then, just for a split second, a figure appeared behind him. A boy, wearing a black cape and hat. _Where have I seen you before._

"West!" Prussia shouted. I shook out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a headache from the meeting earlier today." I replied. He smiled and just as he was about to leave, I decided to ask him about the boy I saw behind him.

"Bruder." I said. He stopped. "Do you know anything about a small boy with a black cape and hat. Blonde hair and blue ey-"

"No." He replied harshly. His eyes had a hint of sadness in them and his hands were chlenched into a fist. He blinked. "No, I don't." He said softer. Then he left the room.

The next day Prussia was back to his normal self. "Hey West! The awesome Prussia is going out drinking with his less awesome drinking buddies!"

"Don't come home drunk in the middle of the night." I said seriously. I looked at the door and saw the he had already left.

"Mein bruder ist eine Dummkopf." I said to myself.

I was sitting on the couch reading and waiting for Prussia to come back. Around 3AM and just as I said not to do, bruder came back drunk in the middle of the night.

"Bruder. You know you're not supposed to-"

"West... don't leave..." He slurred. I stared at him. _Leave?_ Why would I do that? He must be tired. And why does that sound familiar?

"You're tired. Go to your room and sleep." I commanded then went back to reading. He groaned and sat next to me. Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me, "Don't leave..." before he fell asleep.

"I won't. Gute Nacht mein bruder."

Just then, I recollected the dream I had yesterday. That dream, it wasn't just a dream. I smiled at my drunk brother and fell asleep too.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Where am I?' I looked around the room. Everything was white. Another dream I think. Just then, the same boy from earlier appeared._

 _"You don't know, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "No."_

 _He looked upset but then asked another question. "How's Italy doing?"_

 _I smiled and just as I was about to answer, the boy and the room faded away, leaving behind only a small whisper._

After that, I never dreamed of the boy again. Everything was back to normal but sometimes, I would see that boy for just a second before he left.

1809\. I remember Prussia talking about that year. Something about someone named HRE...


End file.
